


it's all her fault!

by A_Hanson_HarryPotter_Dramione_fanaddict



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hanson_HarryPotter_Dramione_fanaddict/pseuds/A_Hanson_HarryPotter_Dramione_fanaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets caught up in his new secret pastime; and becomes ignorant to his wife's needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all her fault!

**Author's Note:**

> A little Dramione one-shot I enjoy reading myself! Cheers!!!;-)

Fandom -"Harry Potter"

A/N: be kind this is my very first attempt!! ...

Subject-fanfiction!

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger,

Hermione, strode into her bedroom dripping, head to toe. "What the blazes have you been doing?!"  
Her husband, who she found perched at the edge of their large king-sized bed, yelped and jumped to his feet! Kicking, and subsequently toppling a telly-tray, holding 'her' laptop, with his feet as he did.  
"What?!"  
"I didn't?"  
"I mean, I wasn't doing anything; why do you ask?"  
 "Well for starters, I was calling for you from the shower!!"  
 "You were? Why?"  
Shaking her head, and glaring menacingly, she replied,"because I forgot the bloody towel on the back of the desk chair!"  
 Looking a bit sheepish, her normally pale-faced husband, looked down at what had dropped to the floor, at his wife's sudden entrance.  
 "So what had you wanted then?"  
 Looking incredulously at her thickheaded spouse, she shouted; "I WANTED YOU TO FETCH ME THE BLEEDING TOWEL, OR, AT LEAST MY WAND! SO I WOULDN'T DRIP ALL OVER THE CARPET!! AND OH YEAH? SO I WOULDN'T BLOODY WELL FREEZE TO DEATH!!!"(As angry and frustrated as Hermione was; she was in truth, not at all exaggerating the current freezing weather!!)  
"So, what was so fascinatingly– important, on the computer, that you would let your wife, catch her death in cold over?!"  
She asked this, as she wrapped herself in her towel, and crossed the room, to where he stood, before immediately stooping to scoop up the abused laptop, and glancing at the screen.  
 "Really??!!"  
"Are you kidding me?!"  
"Again?!"  
"I'm starting to think you have some sort of problem," she said while reading the title of the crossover, slash-fic he'd been to engrossed in, to notice her pleas for assistance.  
"Well at least it's 'Star Wars,' this time, and not that bloody, 'Buffy' rubbish again!!?" She shook her head in disbelief, and stomped out of the room, laptop tucked securely under her arm, muttering to herself, about how her friends were right, and she really was married to an aristocratic, patrician-featured, buffoon?! "I could've married a professional quidditch player, but... No! I had to marry the man I loved?! Should've taken Blaise, up on 'his' offer, when he said, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into Granger!! Marry me instead!" "But did I?! No!! I had to fall for bloody Draco Malfoy!?. . .  
 Draco, dropped back onto the bed, where he had been sat, before his beautiful wife stepped into their room, sopping wet, from her shower. "Why the bugger?-hadn't he been paying closer attention to his surroundings?!"  
"Why had he raced to her computer, the moment, he had heard the shower tap, turn on?"  
Why in Merlin's beard, had he been so bloody compelled to check the site again?! Perhaps his wife was actually right!? What if he was obsessed?!! What would that mean??!"  
Oh his head hurt? This was too much!? What was he supposed to do??! He couldn't help being fascinated with all the new stories?!  
"She should understand! Who was it, that showed me the darned site in the first place, after all?!"

 "Oh well!?"... "Now, how could he talk Potter, and the Weaselette into letting him borrow their personal computer???" "Hmm!? This will take some serious thought?!"...

                    The End...


End file.
